The thin blue line
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex is sad because she and Gene have been trying for baby for a while. And she has not been able to get pregnant. While Annie and Maya both find out they are going to have babies. Can a couple days' away help Alex get over her sad feelings?


The thin blue line

Alex is sad because she and Gene have been trying for baby for while. And she has not been able to get pregnant. While Annie and Maya both find out they are going to have babies. Can a couple days' away help Alex get over her sad feelings? This set two years after I believe in love. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Alex was sitting at her desk watching her friends Annie and Maya being congratulation after everyone heard that both were pregnant. Hearing that her friends were pregnant made Alex both happy and sad. Happy that Annie and Maya were going to be mothers but sad that she was not yet pregnant herself. Alex and Gene have been married for year and together for over two and still she was not pregnant yet. They have been trying for the last six months Gene had stop smoking and drink and Alex had stop drink wine and she had cut back on some foods. Just thinking about all the stuff her and Gene did for the last six months was bring tears to her eyes. She was fighting them back as Gene looked over to see that she was trying her hardest not to cry. He stops talking to Sam and Ray and went over to her.

"You o k Alex" asked Gene.

"No I'm not Gene" said Alex as tear ran down her check.

Gene had seen the tear that was running down her check that he knew that she was soon be crying. That he took her into his office close the door and pull down the blinds so she could cry without upsetting Annie and Maya. Inside Gene's office Alex cried her eyes out to Gene about how unfair it was that she was not pregnant yet.

"Oh Gene it is just so unfair that after all we did over the last six months and still not I'm not pregnant yet" said Alex.

"I know it is Alex but I know if we keep trying you will get pregnant" said Gene.

Gene held Alex for a while to let her calmed down before she went back out there. After a few minutes Alex dried her tears and opened the door and went back to her desk. When she got to her desk Annie and Maya came up to her.

"Alex we are sorry if we upset you about announcing our pregnancies" said Annie

"I'm the one who should be sorry that I let myself think about only myself when you two had good news to share" said Alex with a sad smile.

"Annie is right it is us who should be sorry you and Gene have been trying for six months" said Maya.

"Maybe you should get away for two days just by yourself we know that you're still sad and it would be good for you" said Annie.

"You really think I should" asked Alex

"Yes" said both Annie and Maya.

"Ok I will" said Alex.

Alex made plans later day to go the cottage that her family owned and spend two days there. Alex left after work that day arrived there an hour later. She unlocked the door and made her way inside. For the next two hours she set about cleaning away the dust off of everything and making the bed with the clean sheets she brought from home. She went to bed that night feeling a little bit at peace with herself.

The next day back at Fenchurch east, Gene was yelling at anyone and everyone. Over any little thing that they had done wrong or what he thought they did wrong.

"DC Granger this report is a piece of shit go back and do it right or you will be back in uniform so fast it will make your head spin" said Gene as he slapped the report back down on Shaz's desk.

"Gene what the hell is wrong with you" asked Sam as he pulled him to Gene's office.

"That report was done wrong if Alex was here she would not like it" said Gene

"This poor girl has only been here a week and look you made her cry" said Sam.

Gene looked out his door to see Shaz crying and Annie and Maya comforting her. Gene realized that he missed Alex and wanted to go and see her.

"My god Sam Alex has only been gone since last night and already I miss her" said Gene.

"Why don't you go to her? Leave right now. I think that she would love the surprise." Sam suggested.

"But what about things here" He questioned.

Don't worry about it I can run things here today and tomorrow and if something big comes I will call said Sam.

"But I thought…" Gene began but was silenced with Sam shaking his head no at him.

"You thought that Alex would want time to herself" Sam asked and it was answered with a nod.

"Then you didn't think very good Gene. Alex is the happiest when she is with you." Sam smiled at him.

"Alright, I will go. You will let the team and the super know what is going on." Gene brightened up.

"Of course I will." Sam answered.

"Oh, before I leave, I better apologize to Shaz. I feel awful about yelling and I know Alex well have my head if I did not." Gene said as he left his office.

DC Granger I'm very sorry for yelling at you said Gene.

It is o k Guv I know that you miss DI Hunt said Shaz with a smile.

Gene went home and packed his clothes and left. He made it to cottage in a little over a half an hour because he drove fast. Back at the cottage Alex had woke up that morning and went out to get some food for her stay. After she did that she came back put away her food and went to her room and got undress. Since it was a nice warm day out she went out back and sat on a blanket on the grass nude glad that there was a high wooden fence around the cottage. She put her portable CD player next her on the ground and put in her favorite CD and then put on sun block on herself to protect her skin from the sun. The soft rock music from the CD soon put Alex to sleep.

Meanwhile, Gene had arrived to find Alex not in the cottage. He looked around the cottage for a while then found her fast asleep on a blanket in the grass out back. She was a picture of beauty Alex was laying before him in nothing but her headphones on her head. She looked like a goddess lying in the sun that had been waiting for him to find her. She had a beautiful smile on her lips. Alex was dreaming of Gene surprising her by coming after all. She imagined that his hands and his lips were moving all over her body. They felt warm yet cool. Not being able to resist his beautiful wife, Gene quietly knelt down beside her, and began to stroke her thigh. This produced a low moan out of Alex.

"Oh Gene" She gasped.

The sight of her naked body and the lustful sound of her gasp was making his manhood grow harder and harder. Gene lay down next to her and slowly began to touch her breast. This caused Alex to moan and open her eyes.

"Oh Gene, please tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me you came to me." Alex sleepily mumbled.

"Yes Alex, I came to you." Gene answered and silenced her by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

As he kissed her, his hands traveled down her chest and began to rub her hardened nipple. This produced little moans and gasps into the kiss they were sharing. Realizing that his clothing was hampering his actions, he sat up and began removing his shirt, then stood and removed the rest. A now fully awake Alex stared in awe at the beautiful man before her.

'He always takes my breath away when I see him without clothes on.' Alex thought.

Gene lay down beside Alex and picked up where he left off. As they made love to each other.

Later they collapsed to the blanket and fell asleep still intimately connected.

They awoke a few hours later and went inside were they had dinner and made love again. The next day they spent the day inside the cottage with each other making love and talking before they went home. Six weeks later Alex woke up sick she made it to the bathroom just in time. Gene woke up to hearing Alex throw up in the bathroom. Alex had been sick like this for two days now.

"Alex you alright" asked Gene as he came into the bathroom.

Alex had just finished being sick and was brushing her teeth when Gene came in.

"No I feel like shit" said Alex.

Gene looked at her then got a thought in his head.

"Alex when was the last time you had your period" asked Gene

Alex looked at Gene and went out to bedroom and got her calendar out to check. She saw that she had not had one since she finished the day before she went to the cottage.

"I have not had one in seven weeks Gene" said Alex with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Alex and Gene took the day off and called her Doctor to see if she could see Alex that day. The doctor said that she could her that day. Later that afternoon Alex and Gene came into the station with smiles on their faces. When they walked into the CID everyone looked up them.

You to look very happen what is going asked Annie

We got some good news today were having a baby said Alex

Everyone congratulation Gene and Alex on finally getting pregnant seven and half months later Alex was rush to the hospital. Ten hours later she and Gene welcome their new baby a girl they named Molly. Two days later Gene and Alex brought Molly home. When they got there they were met by Sam and Annie and their daughter Rose who gifts for Molly and Ray and Maya and their twins Nick and Dean who also had gifts. Chris and Shaz were there to with gifts for Molly to. Later that night Gene and Alex place molly in the basinet by their bed both happy that they had their baby.

The end


End file.
